


Supper

by SerigalaManis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Basically Gagal Move On, Iwaizumi - Freeform, M/M, UshiIwa - Freeform, slight angst, ushijima - Freeform, vampire!Ushijima Wakatoshi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerigalaManis/pseuds/SerigalaManis
Summary: [ Lagi, hanya ada kau dan aku di meja makan penuh kenangan ini.] UshiIwa. Vampire!Ushijima





	Supper

Hari ini, kau dan aku sama-sama menunduk.

_Lagi._

Di ruang redup yang sama, meja panjang yang sama, hanya kursi kita yang berjarak satu sebrangan. Amat jauh terbentang meja yang menjadi pemisah; mataku yang belum butuh bantuan lensa bahkan tak mampu mengidentifikasi wajahmu dengan jelas.

Aku mencuri pandang sesekali, Kau bahkan tidak mengangkat wajah sama sekali. Ku tengah persiapkan alat makan dengan hati-hati, Kau pertahankan posisimu yang tak berganti. Serbet makan pada leher sudah kuikat sempurna, namun keinginan menyantap pada sorot matamu seolah sirna.

Melihatmu, mataku hanya bisa menyipit perlahan-lahan; terdorong oleh kecamuk batin yang amat bertolakkan; antara apati dan kasihan.

Ku amukan dengan getir dalam benakku.Sebuah gumaman putus asa. Sebuah kalimat untuk dirimu, dan untukku juga.

_Kau sungguh menyedihkan, kau tahu itu?_

Di hadapan jamuan makan malam ini.

Setiap malam selalu begitu. Kurapalkan pernyataan ini tanpa ragu. Walau kau dan aku dalam berbagai aspek adalah dua hal yang berbeda, di meja makan yang dingin dan pedih ini, wajah pahit kita tiada beda.

Kau dan aku, sama-sama membeku. Menempatkan hati di dalam ruang makan penuh dosa. Kita berdua sungguh tak berdaya dan putus asa.

“ _Ushijima,”_ Menenggelamkan kesunyian tegang hingga karam, kupaksa kedua bola mataku menembak pandangan tajam; berupaya menerawang sorot matamu yang seolah menatap jauh ke awang-awang.

Hei, sadarlah bung, perhatikan ke arah mana kau memandang.

Kau kira aku tak tahu apa yang tengah kau lihat dalam sepasang mata sendumu? Masihkah arah yang kau tuju adalah dunia ilusi dalam bayanganmu?

Aku sudah tahu jawabannya, namun melihatmu dalam kondisi putus asa begini, aku tak bisa menahan diri berpikir,

_Kau sungguh menyedihkan, kau tahu itu?_

_Ia sudah tidak ada, apa lagi yang ingin kau harapkan?_

" _Ushijima,"_ Kuulang kembali nama pemuda yang amat mencintai teman masa kecilku, hingga detik ini.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam,"

Aku bangkit dari kursi, meninggalkan piring kosong, segelas _wine_ merah berkarat, dan sepasang sendok dan pisau di atas permukaan datar meja. Suara langkah antara tumit sepatu dan lantai berdebu memenuhi ruangan. Ku hampiri sosokmu yang masih tertunduk lunglai tanpa asa, sudah tak mampu merasa.

Walau detak jantungmu tak terasa, tapi hidupmu masih merajut kisah. Kisah hidup yang merana, untuk selamanya.

Kau akhirnya mengangkat wajah, setelah membisu cukup lama.

"Ayolah, Ushijima. Kau tidak mungkin terus-terusan menunda setiap waktu," Aku berinisiatif mencengkram pundakmu; memaksa agar mata tajammu itu tidak mendistrak diri menatap jauh ke dalam kekosongan. "Berhenti menunda-nunda,"

“…….”

_Sudah cukup_.

Cara melankolis mu ini sungguh diluar karaktermu. _Mana_ mata dalammu yang biasa menatap mangsa dengan penuh ambisi hingga dalam sekali pandang mereka tak berkutik? _Mana_ rasa haus darah menggelora yang membuat mangsa mangsa mu memekik? _Mana_ geraman lapar yang sanggup memburu napas hingga tercekik?

Kau nampak _tak_ hidup, Ushijima. Walau benar begitu adanya.

Sampai ingin kupertanyakan.

_Apakah kau masih dirimu?_

" _Maaf,_ Iwaizumi-"

**BRAK.**

Suara dentuman keras yang cukup menyakitkan itulah yang kutunggu. Kau yang akhirnya bangkit dan menghempaskan tubuhku, pada meja yang semula utuh dan rapi. Kemudian matamu menelanjangiku dengan pandangan yang berapi-api. Mungkin kau kelihatan sedikit gila setelah membebaskan makhluk buas dalam dirimu yang membelenggu, namun dengan begini kau terlihat lebih hidup dan tanpa ragu.

Kepingan piring pecah dan alat makan berserakkan yang mengganjal di bawah punggungku seolah bukan apa-apa, sekarang. Pedih dan rasa mengirisnya itulah yang menghidupiku.

Aku tersenyum tipis.

_Apakah aku masih diriku?_

Ku larikan jemariku yang melewati tengkukmu ; perlahan naik dan kemudian mengusak rambut hitammu yang berantakan. Rambut yang menutupi kepala berisi kepulan emosi yang meronta ingin disalurkan. Sementara tanganku yang lainnya menggelayut dengan manjanya pada leher jenjangmu. Leher kekar yang sangat mengundang bibir putus asa untuk mencumbu. Menarikmu perlahan-lahan mendekat ke wajahku, hingga ujung batang hidung kita membentur pelan. Tentu saja, sedikit demi sedikit, akal sehat dan kesadaran kita mulai berhenti berjalan.

Dengan mimik suara terbaik yang dapat kuperankan, kugumamkan satu kalimat magis yang senantiasa menjadi pengawal makan malam kita setiap harinya.

"Selamat makan, Ushiwaka- _chan,"_

_Kita sama-sama menyedihkan, kau tahu itu?_


End file.
